wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hektor Servadac/II/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XIV. Który dowodzi, że ludzie nie są stworzeni do krążenia około słońca na odległości dwustu dwudziestu milionów mil. Gallia zatem od tego dnia poczęła się zawracać na swej drodze eliptycznej i to ze wzrastającą szybkością. Wszystko, cokolwiek żyło na jej powierzchni, było teraz zagrzebane w skale wulkanicznej, wyjąwszy trzynastu Anglików z Gibraltaru. Jak przepędzili ci ludzie, dobrowolnie pozostawszy na wysepce, tę pierwszą połowę zimy? Lepiej, bez wątpienia, jak mieszkańcy Ziemi Gorącej — takie było powszechne zdanie. W istocie nie potrzebowali oni pożyczać od wulkanu ciepła, aby je zastosować do potrzeb życia. Ich zapasy węgla i żywności były obfite. Ani pokarmu, ani paliwa nie powinno było im zabraknąć. Posterunek, który zajmowali, tęgo zbudowany, z grubemi murami z kamienia, chronił je bez wątpienia od największych obniżeń temperatury. Mając dobrze ogrzane mieszkanie, nie musieli, czuć chłodu; dobrze karmieni nie doznawali głodu, i ubiór ich musiał się stawać za ciasnym. Brygadyer Murphy i Major Oliphant musieli zadawać sobie najuczeńsze ciosy w arenie szachowej. Nikt więc nie wątpił, że w Gibraltarze musiało się wszystko odbywać porządnie i wygodnie. W każdym razie Anglia mogła mieć tylko pochwały dla tych dwóch oficerów i jedenastu żołnierzy, którzy pozostali wierni swemu posterunkowi. Kapitan Servadac i jego towarzysze, gdyby im zagroziła śmierć ze zmarznięcia, mogliby się bezwątpienia schronić na wysepkę Gibraltaru. Przyszło im to na myśl. Byliby bez wątpienia gościnnie przyjęci na tej wysepce, jakkolwiek pierwsze przyjęcie pozostawiało nieco do życzenia. Anglicy nie byli ludźmi, zdolnymi opuścić bliźnich, nie podawszy im pomocy. To też w razie ostatecznej konieczności mieszkańcy Ziemi Gorącej nie wahaliby się wyemigrować do Gibraltaru. Ale byłaby to długa podróż na tem olbrzymiem polu lodowem, bez schronienia, bez ognia i może nie wszyscy z tych, coby ją przedsięwzięli, przybyliby do celu! To też ten projekt mógł być wykonany tylko w razie rozpaczliwym i naturalnie nikt nie myślał o opuszczaniu Ziemi Gorącej, dopóki wulkan wydawać będzie dostateczną ilość ciepła. Wyżej powiedziano, że wszystko, co żyło w kolonii gallickiej, schroniło się do pieczar centralnego komina. W istocie niektóre zwierzęta musiały opuścić galerye Ula Niny, gdzieby pozdychały z zimna. Nie bez trudu sprowadzono do takiej głębokości dwa konie, jeden kapitana Servadaca, drugi Ben-Zufa; ale kapitan i jego ordynans pragnęli koniecznie zachować Zefira i Galettę i wrócić z niemi na ziemię. Kochali oni swoje biedne koniska, nie stworzone do życia w tych nowych warunkach klimatycznych. Urządzono zatem w pewnej szerokiej wklęsłości stajnię, a bardzo szczęśliwie było dość paszy do wykarmienia koni. Co się tyczy innych zwierząt domowych, potrzeba było je w części poświęcić. Nie podobna było pomieścić ich w podziemnych pieczarach skały. Pozostawiając zaś w wyższych galeryach, skazałoby się je na śmierć okrutną. Musiano więc je pozabijać. Ale ponieważ mięso tych zwierząt mogło się jak najdłużej konserwować w dawnym magazynie, gdzie panowało nadzwyczajne zimno, był to więc drogocenny przyrost żywności. Dla dokończenia nomenklatury istot żyjących, które szukały schronienia w głębiach GalIi, potrzeba jeszcze wymienić ptaki, których pokarm składał się z rzucanych im codziennie resztek jedzenia. Zimno zmusiło je opuścić wyżyny Ula Niny dla ciemnych pieczar góry. Ale liczba ich jeszcze była tak znaczną, obecność ich tak natrętną, że potrzeba było urządzać polowanie i w wielkiej części je wyniszczyć. Wszystko to zajęło koniec miesiąca stycznia, dopiero w tym czasie installacya była zupełną. Ale wówczas dla członków kolonii gallickiej rozpoczęła się rozpaczliwa jednostajność. Mogliż się opierać tej moralnej zmartwiałości, która była rezultatem fizycznej? Ich naczelnicy starali się jej przeciwdziałać za pomocą ściślejszej wspólności codziennego życia, rozmowami, w których wszyscy zaproszeni brali udział, głośnem czytaniem podróży i książek naukowych z biblioteki. Wszyscy zasiadłszy do koła wielkiego stołu, Rosyanie i Hiszpanie, słuchali i korzystali, i jeżeli mieli powrócić na ziemię, to powróciliby tam daleko oświeceńsi, niż jakimi byli mieszkając w swoim kraju rodzinnym. Cóż przez ten czas porabiał Izaak Hakhabut? Czy te rozmowy, te czytania zajmowały go cokolwiek? Ani trochę. Jakiż bowiem mógł z nich zysk ciągnąć? Długie godziny spędzał na robieniu i przerabianiu swoich kalkulacyi i na liczeniu pieniędzy, które ze wszystkich stron do niego spływały. To, co zyskał wraz z tem, co posiadał, wynosiło już sumę przynajmniej stu pięćdziesięciu tysięcy franków, z czego połowa była w dobrem złocie europejskiem. Kruszec ten dźwięczny i zawsze przeważający szalę mógł znowu odzyskać wartość swoję na ziemi i jeżeli Izaak obliczał ilość dni upłynionych, to tylko dla tego, aby wiedzieć, ile tracił procentów. Nie znalazł on dotychczas sposobności pożyczania, jak się spodziewał, na dobre rewersa i rozumie się, na dobrą gwarancyę. Ze wszystkich mieszkańców Palmiryn Rosette i teraz pierwszy wynalazł sobie zajęcie, które go zupełnie absorbowało. Z liczbami swemi nigdy on nie był sam i właśnie obliczenia matematyczne miały mu skrócić długie dni zimowe. O Gallii wiedział już wszystko, co mógł wiedzieć, ale nie tak było z Neriną, jej satellitą. Otóż prawo własności, które sobie rościł do tego komety, miało się rozciągać i na księżyc. Co najmniej więc określił jej nowe elementa, od czasu kiedy została wyrwaną ze strefy planet teleskopowych. Postanowił zabrać się do tego rachunku. Potrzeba mu było jeszcze znaleść kilka pozycyi Neriny w różnych punktach jej drogi. Znalazł te pozycye, a ponieważ znał wagę Gallii, otrzymaną sposobem bezpośrednim, to jest za pomocą ważenia, mógł więc i Nerinę zważyć w głębiach swego ciemnego zakątka. Ale takiego ciemnego zakątka nie miał, któremu chciał dać nazwę „gabinetu,“ gdyż obserwatoryum w żaden sposób nazwać by nie mógł. To też w pierwszych dniach lutego powiedział o tem kapitanowi Servadac. — Potrzeba ci gabinetu, drogi profesorze? — zapytał Servadac. — Tak, kapitanie, ale potrzeba mi gabinetu, gdziebym mógł pracować, nie bojąc się natrętów. — Znajdziemy to dla pana — odpowiedział kapitan. — Jeżeli gabinet nie będzie tak wygodny, jakbym chciał, to za to z pewnością będzie odosobniony i spokojny. — Nie żądam więcej. — Zatem rzecz ułożona. Potem kapitan, widząc Palmiryna Rosette w znośnym humorze, ośmielił się zadać mu pytanie względem poprzednich obliczeń. Była to kwestya, do której słusznie przywiązywał wiele realnej wagi. — Kochany profesorze powiedział do Palmiryna Rosette, gdy ten chciał odchodzić — miałbym pana o coś zapytać. — Pytaj pan. — Obliczenia, z których wywnioskowałeś długość obrotu Galii około słońca, są widocznie dokładne — mówił kapitan Servadac. — Ale w końcu, jeżeli się nie mylę, pół minuty spóźnienia lub przyspieszenia i pański kometa nie spotka ziemi na ekliptyce!... — Więc i cóż? — Otóż, kochany profesorze, czy nie byłoby dobrze sprawdzić dokładność obliczeń? — To zbyteczne. — Porucznik Prokop jest zupełnie gotów pomagać panu w tej ważnej pracy. — Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy — odpowiedział Palmiryn Rosette — dotknięty w drażliwą strunę. — Jednakże... — Nie mylę się nigdy — kapitanie Servadac — i pańskie naleganie jest nie na miejscu. — Mordieux, drogi profesorze — odparł Hektor Servadac — nie jesteś pan przyjemnym dla swoich towarzyszy, i... Ale powstrzymał się, nie wypowiedziawszy tego, co miał na sercu, gdyż Palmiryn Rosette był człowiekiem, którego należało jeszcze oszczędzać. — Kapitanie Servadac — odpowiedział sucho profesor — nie rozpocznę na nowo moich obliczeń, ponieważ moje obliczenia są bezwzględnie dokładne. Ale chcę ci powiedzieć, że to co zrobiłem dla Gallii, mam zamiar zrobić teraz dla Neriny, jej satelity. — Oto ta kwestya wydaje mi się być zbyteczną — rzekł poważnie kapitan Servadac. — Jednakże, sądziłem, że ponieważ Nerina jest planetą teleskopowym, więc elementa jego powinnyby być znane ziemskim astronomom. Profesor rzucił na kapitana srogie spojrzenie, jak gdyby w wątpliwość podawano użyteczność jego pracy. Potem ożywiając się: — Kapitanie — powiedział — jeżeli astronomowie ziemscy obserwowali Nerinę, jeżeli znają jej średni ruch dzienny, długość jej obrotu gwiazdowego, średnią odległość od słońca, jej odśrodkowość, geograficzną długość punktu zetknięcia się jej drogi z ekliptyką, wreszcie pochyłość jej orbity, to wszystko to jest do rozpoczęcia na nowo, ponieważ Nerina nie jest więcej planetą teleskopowym, ale satellitą Gallii. Otóż, ponieważ jest księżycem, więc chcę ją studyować, jako księżyc, i nie wiem, dla czegoby Gallijczycy nie mieli wiedzieć tyleż o księżycu gallickim, ile „ziemianie“ wiedzą o księżycu ziemskim. Potrzeba było słyszeć Palmiryna Rosette wymawiającego ten wyraz „ziemianie“! Jakim pogardliwym tonem mówił teraz o rzeczach ziemskich. — Kapitanie Servadac — powiedział — kończę tę rozmowę tak, jak zacząłem, to jest prosząc o przygotowanie mi gabinetu... — Zaraz się tem zajmiemy, kochany profesorze... — Och, nie spieszno mi tak bardzo — odpowiedział Palmiryn Rosette, i niechby się tylko zrobiło za godzinę... Potrzeba było na to trzech godzin, ale w końcu Palmiryn Rosette mógł się zainstalować w jakiejś norze, gdzie można było umieścić jego stół i fotel. Następujących dni pomimo nadzwyczajnego zimna wchodził do dawnej sali dla zdjęcia kilku pozycyi Neriny. Zrobiwszy to, usadowił się w swoim gabinecie, i nie widziano go już więcej. W istocie Gallijczykom zagrzebanym ośmset stóp pod ziemią potrzeba było wielkiej energii moralnej, ażeby przeciwdziałać jednostajności życia, nieurozmaiconego żadnym wypadkiem. Było wiele dni takich, w których nikt nie wyłaził na powierzchnię Galli, i gdyby nie potrzeba sprowadzania lodu dla topienia go na wodę, skończyłoby się na tem, że nikt by wcale nie opuszczał głębokości wulkanu. Tymczasem zrobiono kilka wycieczek do niższych części centralnego komina. Kapitan Servadac, hrabia, Prokop. Ben-Zuf chcieli jak można najdalej zbadać tę przepaść wydrążoną w jądrze Gallii. Co się tyczy składu skały, do którego wchodziło trzydzieści setnych złota, to potrzeba przyznać, że było to rzeczą dla nich obojętną. Zresztą ta substancya, bez wartości na Gallii, nie więcej by warta była i po spadnięciu na ziemię, i nie wiele więcej budziła w nich interesu, jak jakaś skała granitowa. Ale wycieczki te posłużyły im do dowiedzenia się, że ogień centralny zachował swoję czynnoć i ztąd wywnioskowali, że jeźli wybuch ognia nie odbywał się drogą wulkanu, to dla tego, że się musiały otworzyć ujścia ogniste gdzieindziej na powierzchni Gallii. Tak przeszły miesiące luty, marzec, kwiecień, maj, w jakiemś jakby odrętwieniu moralnem, z którego uwięzieni nie zdawali sobie sprawy. Większość wegetowała opanowana tą odrętwiałością, która stawała się niepokojącą. Czytanie, które przedtem zajmowało, nie zgromadzało już teraz słuchaczy dokoła stołu. Rozmowy ograniczały się do dwóch, trzech osób i były prowadzone po cichu. Szczególnie Hiszpanie byli przygnębieni i nie opuszczali wcale swoich legowisk. Zaledwie ruszali się do przyjęcia jakiego pokarmu. Rosyanie lepiej się trzymali i z większą gorliwością pełnili swoje zadanie. Brak więc ruchu był głównem niebezpieczeństwem tego długiego aresztu. Kapitan Servadac, hrabia, Prokop wiedzieli dobrze, jak odrętwiałość wzmaga się, ale cóż mogli na to poradzić. Napomnienia nie wystarczały. I sami czuli, jak ich ociężałość opanowuje i nie zawsze mogli się jej opierać. Ociężałość ta objawiała się czasem niezwykle długim snem, to znów nieprzezwyciężonym wstrętem do wszelkiego jadła. Możnaby doprawdy powiedzieć, że ci więźniowie, zagrzebani w ziemi jak żółwie na zimę, wzorem tych ostatnich mieli spać i nic nie jeść aż do powrotu ciepłej pory. Z całej kolonii gallickiej najlepiej trzymała się mała Nina. Chodziła ona wszędzie, dodawała ducha Pablowi, którym także owładnęła powszechna odrętwiałość. Mówiła to z tym, to z owym, a jej głos świeży w tych posępnych głębinach był jakby ptasim śpiewem. Śpiewała wesołe piosnki włoskie, gdy w tej posępnej pieczarze zapanowywało przygnębiające milczenie. Była ona duszą tego małego świata, a ożywiała go swojem wałęsaniem się. Brzęczała jak ładna muszka, ale pożyteczniejsza, dobroczynniejsza od muchy bajkopisarza. Był taki nadmiar życia w tej małej istocie, że niejako udzielała go wszystkim. Być może, iż objaw tej reakcyi dokonywał się prawie pomimo woli tych, którzy jego wpływu doznawali, niemniej przeto był on rzeczywistym, i obecność Niny była niezaprzeczenie zbawienną dla Gallijczyków na wpółśpiących w tym grobie. Tymczasem miesiące upływały. W jaki sposób? Tego by kapitan Servadac i jego towarzysze nie mogli powiedzieć. Ku końcowi czerwca ogólne odrętwienie zdawało się powoli przechodzić, Byłże to wpływ promienistej gwiazdy, do której kometa się zbliżał? Być może, ale słońce było jeszcze daleko! Porucznik Prokop, podczas pierwszej połowy obrotu Gallii drobiazgowo notował wszystkie pozycye i cyfry podawane przez profesora. Mógł więc graficznie otrzymać efemerydy i na orbicie przez się odrysowanej śledzić pochód komety mniej lub więcej dokładnie. Łatwo mu było potem, po przejściu punktu odsłonecznego, oznaczać kolejne pozycye powrotu komety. Mógł więc powiadamiać swoich towarzyszy, nie potrzebując pytać Palmiryna Rosette. Otóż wiedział on, że ku końcowi czerwca Gallia, przeciąwszy orbitę Jowisza, znajdowała się jeszcze na olbrzymiej odległości od słońca, mianowicie na 197 milionów mil francuskich. Ale szybkość jej według jednego z praw Keplera miała wzrastać w geometrycznej progresyi i we cztery miesiące potem miała wejść w strefę planet teleskopowych, w odległości tylko 125 milionów mil fr. od słońca. Około tego czasu, w drugiej połowie czerwca, kapitan Servadac i jego towarzysze zupełnie odzyskali swoje zdolności fizyczne i moralne. Ben-Zuf był jak człowiek, który za wiele spał i wyciągał się teraz na wszystkie strony. Odtąd zaczęto często odwiedzać puste sale Ula Niny. Kapitan Servadac, hrabia i Prokop wyszli aż na brzeg. Zimno jeszcze było nadmierne, ale atmosfera nic nie utraciła ze swego spokoju normalnego. Ani jednego obłoczka na widnokręgu lub u zenitu, ani jednego powiewu. Ostatnie ślady kroków na płaszczyźnie nadbrzeżnej były teraz tak samo wyraźne, jak dnia pierwszego. Tylko widok wybrzeża zmienił się. Skalisty przylądek, jak wiemy, zakrywał małą przystań. W tem miejscu podnoszenie się warstw lodowych nie ustawało. Wysokość ich przechodziła już wówczas sto pięćdziesiąt stóp. Na tej wysokości Hanza i Dobryna były zupełnie niedostępne. Upadek ich przy odwilży był pewnym, rozbicie się nieuniknione. Nie było dla nich żadnego środka ratunku. Na szczęście Izaak Hakhabut , który nie opuszczał nigdy swego sklepu w głębokościach góry, nie towarzyszył kapitanowi Servadac w tej przechadzce po nadbrzeżnej płaszczyźnie. — Gdyby tu był ten stary łotr — powiedział Ben-Zuf — jakieżby krzyki pawie wydawał. Otóż, krzyczeć jak paw, a nie mieć jego ogona, wtem nie ma równowagi. Dwa dalsze miesiące, lipiec, sierpień, zbliżyły Gallię do słońca na odległość 164 milionów mil. Podczas krótkich nocy zimno było jeszcze niesłychanie ostre; ale w dzień słońce, przesuwając się prostopadle nad równikiem Gallii, który przechodził przez Ziemię Gorącą, wydawało znaczną ilość ciepła i podnosiło temperaturę o jakie 20 stopni. Gallijczycy więc codziennie wychodzili grzać się w ożywczych promieniach, i w tym względzie naśladowali tylko kilkoro ptactwa, które w dzień bujało w powietrzu, a na noc chowało się do wnętrza Gallii. Ten rodzaj wiosny, jeżeli wolno użyć tego słowa, miał bardzo szczęśliwy wpływ na mieszkańców Gallii. Powracała ufność i nadzieja. W dzieli, tarcza słoneczna zdawała się być większa na horyzoncie. W nocy, ziemia zdawała się rosnąć wśród gwiazd nieruchomych. Widziano cel — był jeszcze daleki — ale go widziano. To spowodowało Ben-Zufa do podzielenia się z kapitanem Servadac i hrabią następującą refleksyą: — Doprawdy, niepodobna uwierzyć, ażeby góra Montmartre mogła się tam pomieścić! — A przecież jest ona tam — odpowiedział kapitan Servadac — i mam nadzieję, że ją odnajdziemy. — I ja, mój kapitanie. Ale zechciej mi z łaski swojej powiedzieć, gdyby kometa pana Rosette nie miała powrócić na ziemię, czy nie byłoby sposobu zmusić ją do tego? — Nie, mój przyjacielu — odpowiedział hrabia. — Żadna potęga ludzka nie zdoła zmienić geometrycznego układu wszechświata. Co za nieład by powstał, gdyby każdy mógł kierować biegiem swego planety! Ale Bóg nie chciał tego, i sądzę, że mądrze uczynił.